Funny Little Thing
by knockudown
Summary: For someone i had never spoken to for the first two years of high school Ashley Davies seemed to be having a hell of an effect on my life. R&R please i dont own anything apart from my plot.
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't sleep; it had been like this for weeks I just couldn't get her out of my head. It was confusing. It was scary. It had always been the same all the way through my freshman year and all through my sophomore year but now everything has changed and I'm not sure what to make of it or even what to do about it.

The person who had me all confused was Ashley Davies. The most popular girl in the school. The girl most girls and boys would love to get the chance to talk to. The girl with no worries. The girl with the perfect boyfriend, the perfect life. I had never even spoken to Ashley I always knew my place she didn't mix with people not in her perfect circle. I stuck to my life my close group of friends Chelsea, Carmen and Shannon. I was happy. That was until I walked into my first class of the year and was assigned my seat right next to her.

I sat down quietly just wanting to get the class over and done with when I heard her voice "hey Spencer right?" my head snapped to the side of me I had never expected her to acknowledge me presence never mind actually talk to me. "Hello?" she repeated.

"Sorry I just zoned out yeah I'm Spencer your Ashley yeah?" she smiled and nodded her head.

The rest of the class was like that meaningless small talk. The bell rang and she shyly smiled at me and said goodbye. Well that was weird I thought to myself.

As I was slowly making my way to my next class I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I smiled it was from my best friend Shannon.

-plzzz skip with me I h8 history plz plz plz x x x -

I thought about it for a whole minute before replying

-nope no way sorry Shan it's the first day you know we have to leave it for at least a week before we start skipping x-

I slipped my phone back into my pocket and finally arrived at my next class, history. Everyone was standing at the front of the class while the teacher was trying to find the seating plan. I quickly made my way over to Shannon who already looked completely bored.

"Hey" I whispered. She turned her head to face the other way.

"Come on its not that bad we might even be sitting next to each other" I smiled at her hoping to get her in a better mood.

"Pfft don't think so I've already seen the plan it's alphabetical don't tell miss but the plan is right in front of her on the desk" she smirked at me.

Yay I thought Shannon's over her little mood. That's one of the reasons I'm proud to call her my best friend she can never stay mad and anyone for longer than 5 minutes tops.

About five minutes later when our teacher had actually managed to find the plan that had been practically in front of her the whole time she started reading out the plan.

"Right everyone were going to be sitting in alphabetical order starting from the back of the room"

I lost interest after that and just slightly listened while messing around with Shannon until I heard my name.

"Spencer Carling the back table please" I slowly made my way over to my table and slumped down into my seat just about to put my ear phones in when I heard the teacher say the next name.

"Ashley Davies next to Spencer and the back please"

My head shot up and I made eye contact with Ashley as she started walking toward the table. I started to look at her properly now I hadn't really noticed last lesson. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen her lips were a perfect shape and her hair was so silky looking and smooth. My eyes drifted down her body slowly taking her in. I snapped out of it and quickly fiddled with my I pod trying to recover from the feeling that was running through my whole body at that moment. I felt the blush covering my checks.

"Would you look at that two lessons in a row I think you're stalking me" Ashley beamed down at me before talking her seat. I looked towards Shannon who was still standing at the front who was mouthing "WTF" at me. I was hoping she was talking about the fact Ashley was talking to me and not the fact that I was staring at her in a very strange way before she has sat down.

I looked towards Ashley who was waiting for a reply and grinned at her before answering "well it looks like it's your lucky day"


	2. Chapter 2

That was my first encounters with Ashley I found out later that day after comparing time tables that we had every single lesson together and were seated with each other in all of them. At lunch Shannon questioned me about our little conversation in history which I replied to her that she was just being nice.

"Ashley Davies nice that's new" she laughed

"She seems alright to me" I defended. I don't know why but even after our morning of small talk she seemed to me so interesting I just felt the need to defend her.

Shannon and I walked towards the canteen to join Chelsea and Carmen. We were both greeted with hugs and hellos.

"Can you believe that we only have one lesson together and that's gym how stupid is that" Carmen said to me and Shannon.

"At least you're not on your own Chelsea's in all your classes it's just unlucky I guess" I replied a small frown forming on my face.

"But were going to miss you" Chelsea stated. I smiled at her.

Five minutes after we were seated at a table Shannon pointed behind me "Oh look Spencer there's your new best friend"

I spun around in my seat to see what she was talking about. Ashley was coming into the canteen her group of followers behind her Madison, Aiden (her boyfriend), Kelly, Leon and Amy.

"Oh Shannon your hilarious" I snapped.

"Just kidding Spence" she laughed.

We all went back to our lunch for a while and talked about our new classes and our weekends. When Shannon spoke again "Spencer why is Ashley coming over here"

I looked around thinking she was joking when I saw her slowly walking over a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Hey Spence you want to walk with me to Art after lunch?" she whispered, I barley heard her.

"Yeah sure why not I'll meet you by the canteen doors at the end of lunch"

"Ok I'll see you then" she grinned turning as she did so.

I turned back to my table with a shy smile on my face to find Shannon, Carmen and Chelsea all looking at me.

"What!? Have I got something on my face or something?"

"No it's just that Ashley never speaks to anyone why is she speaking to you?" Carmen questioned

"I don't know I guess it's just because we have all the same classes she's just being nice"

"Well it looks like she might change her mind after the talking she getting from Madison, I hate that girl with a passion" Shannon stated.

I turned around and saw Madison and Ashley in a heated argument a short distance away from their other friends. Shannon and Madison had some kind of history that was unspoken about between anyone. It had something to do with them being friends when they were little until one day they weren't. Better left untold if you ask me.

I couldn't help but stare at the two girls trying to argue as quietly as possible until they both turned my way. I gulped and turned back around. What the hell is that about?

After lunch I went to the canteen doors wondering if Ashley would be waiting and to my surprise she was with a very unhappy Madison by her side "hi" I said Ashley replied warmly where as Madison just stared at me.

"Madison stop" Ashley mumbled without moving her lips.

Madison stared at Ashley for a few seconds then turned to me all smiley "Hey Spencer ready for art" and with that she turned and headed to art not waiting for either me or Ashley

My mouth must have been wide open as I stared at Madison in shock as Ashley giggled.

"I don't mean to be rude but has your friend got bi-polar or something" Ashley just shook her head holding in another fit of giggles

"Come on were going to be late"

We made it to art on time and found our seats pretty quickly we were at the back with Madison and Shannon sitting in front of us. I could feel the tension between them they were both looking at anything or anyone except each other. I was starting to wonder if I actually did want to know the story behind it but I was too scared to ask Shannon not knowing how she would react. I wonder if Ashley knew anything. I passed her a note and watched her read it I had put

-Do you know anything about Shannon and Madison?-

She slyly passed it back into my hand our fingers grazed and she gasped.

-Only that they used to be pretty close I guess Maddy doesn't talk about it why?-

-I just wondered it's nothing I guess-

Our little note conversation ended there. At the end of class Miss informed us that we would be doing a special project in pairs of two on abstract art. Just as the class was turning around trying to find someone to pair up with she spoke "you'll be working with the person you are sitting next to no matter what" with that she walked out the classroom.

"Shit" I heard Shannon mumble at the same time Madison was saying

"You have got to be kidding me"

I turned to Ashley and smiled "looks like we've got a project to be starting on soon"

"Looks like it here lets swap numbers and we can arrange to meet up sometime and do it"

We exchanged numbers and headed out the door towards our next class.


	3. Chapter 3

After the first day back at school I was relieved to get home. Today had been so weird you can't deny it. I said hello to my dad and asked what time my mum would be back from the hospital where she worked before going to sit and watch t.v with my brothers Clay and Glen both had finished high school and were not starting college for another week. After a light conversation about my first day dad called us in for dinner saying mum wouldn't be back still late so we might as well eat.

After dinner I went up to my room to start on some homework when my phone vibrated.

-you have to help me I cannot do that project with Madison it'll kill me- Shannon

-I'm sure it'll be alright just suck it up and don't rise to her stupidity-Spencer

-But you don't know what it's like she's so irritating- Shannon

-The only reason I don't know what it's like is because you don't want to tell me- Spencer

-I wish I could but right now I can't- Shannon

-It's ok I understand when ever your ready to tell me I'm ready to listen LY- Spencer

Shannon was worrying me I never thought we had any secrets from each other but I guess I was wrong I'm just going to have to wait for her to tell me in her own time I guess.

My phone vibrated again thinking it was Shannon I quickly grabbed it and pressed open on the text not even looking at who it was from

-Yo stalker when do you want to start our project?- Ashley

-I don't want to have to say this but your making me I do believe that you were the only who followed me to the table in history and I do believe you were the one who wanted to walk with me to art so I think that makes you the stalker :) and anytime will work for me what about tomorrow after school?- Spencer

-pfft I'm no stalker. Yeah tomorrow sounds good want to come to my house I can give you a lift if you want?-Ashley

-yeah that would be good thanks my cars being fixed atm anyway it'll save my brother from having to pick me up- Spencer

-in that case want a lift to school as well saves him having to wake up and take you?- Ashley

-only if your sure:)-Spencer

-Sure thing Spence I'll be there about half seven I want to get coffee before school-Ashley

I shut my phone and lay back on my bed I don't know why but I couldn't get the smile off my face.

After I had finished all my homework I heard my mum's car pulling up outside. I made my way downstairs and just as she was walking through the door I hugged her. We exchanged hellos and then I went to tell Glen that I didn't need a lift to school.

I looked at the time it was coming up to eleven I went to bed feeling the sleepiness coming over me.

Buzz buzz I woke up to the sound of my alarm and the bright light shining through the slight parting in my curtains. I looked towards my clock and saw that it was six time for a shower I thought to myself. After my shower I got dressed and ready before my dad shouted up to me that he had made pancakes. By the time I had finished eating the time was twenty five past seven. I heard the doorbell go while I was finishing my drink.

"Hello Mr Carlin I'm Ashley Davies Spencer's ride to school" I heard Ashley talking to my dad.

I grabbed my bag and made my way to the front door as my dad was replying

"Nice to meet you Ashley here Spencer is now"

I said my "love yous" to my dad before walking out the door.

"Hey" I said

"Morning" she smiled

I followed her to her car not saying anything else. We were both in the car just backing out of my driveway before the conversation started.

"Your dad seems nice"

"Yeah he's the best you didn't have to come to the door you know"

She turned towards me smiling "if we're going to be friends I have to make a good impression on your family"

"You want to be my friend" I asked shyly

"Of course I do I don't just take random strangers to school. Why do you not want to be my friend" she started of jokily but mumbled the last bit out.

"Of course I do I just don't understand why?" I said looking her straight in the eye as we stopped at a red light.

"Because I think you're interesting"

I laughed before replying "how am I interesting?"

"I don't know I just feel drawn to you" then she looked at me with a deadly serious face before lowering her eyes to my lips. My breathing slowed down like it was searching for oxygen she started leaning forwards. My palms began to sweat. She was about five centimeters away from me.

All of a sudden I could hear cars beeping their horns. I looked around noticing that the light had turned green and we were causing a jam. Ashley sped off keeping her eyes on the road. The rest of the ride to school was quiet.

That's when I first felt it, when I first felt them, the butterflies.


End file.
